cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maks
|wrogowie = |specjalność = uczeń |pierwszy odcinek = Nowy dom Bloo |ostatni odcinek = Bloo żegna się z Maksem}} Maks (ang. Mac) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Kajetana i Beniamina Lewandowskich. Twórca Blooregarda Q. Kazoo, a zarazem jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|70px|Maks po narodzinach 150px|thumb|left|Maks jako niemowlę. thumb|right|Maks w wieku przedszkolnym|70px Maks urodził się w drugiej połowie lat 90. XX wieku. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu widział swojego ojca. Po tym, jak jego rodzice wzięli rozwód, przeprowadził się z mamą oraz bratem do miastahttp://www.fosters-home.com/FostersBible.pdf. Matka, aby utrzymać rodzinę, musiała wziąć dłuższy etat, przez co wraca do domu dopiero późnymi wieczorami. Maks nie miał żadnych przyjaciół i spędzał większość czasu samotnie w domu, rozmyślając, aż w wieku trzech latOdc. Moja droga Franko wymyślił Blooregarda Q. Kazoo, z którym stał się niezwykle zżyty. W przeszłości jego rodzina miała psaOdc. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Jedną z tradycji Blooregarda stało się urządzanie Maksowi niespodzianek urodzinowych w przypadkowy dzień w roku, które zwykle kończą się na jego upokarzaniu. Od pewnego czasu, kiedy mamy nie ma w domu, Maks jest torturowany przez swojego starszego brata, Tadka. Obecne życie Maks skończył osiem lat, ale jeszcze nie rozstał się ze swoim przyjacielem – Bloo. W filmie pilotowym Nowy dom Bloo był po raz kolejny nękany przez swojego starszego brata, który podczas pościgu zrobił okropny bałagan w całym domu. Gdy ostatecznie chłopiec pokonał go poprzez uderzenie wazonem w głowę, jego matka właśnie wróciła do domu z zakupami. Tadek kłamał ją wrzucając winę na naszego bohatera, jednak kobieta mu nie wierzyła i wysłała go do pokoju. Później Maks dowiedział się od matki, że jest na zmyślonego przyjaciela zbyt dojrzały i że musi się z nim pożegnać. Na szczęście znalazł rozwiązanie i oddał Bloo do domu pani Foster, gdzie poznał Pana Zająca, Frankę, Koko, Chudego, Eduardo oraz założycielkę domu – Panią Foster. Charakterystyka Maks jest ośmioletnim chłopcem, twórcą Bloo i zarazem jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu. Jego charakter można opisać jako zrównoważony, sympatyczny, pomocny, dojrzały i zazwyczaj przyjaźnie nastawiony do innych. Mimo swojego charakteru, jest raczej nielubiany przez kolegów w szkole. Pokazuje to głównie odcinek Papa kujonku!, gdzie za namową Bloo, postanawia się zmienić, aby zdobyć w szkole większe uznanie. Jednak po niedługim czasie sam dochodzi do tego, że powinien pozostać sobą. Maks jest bardzo inteligentny o czym świadczy fakt, że nieraz stara się powstrzymać niszczycielskie zapędy Bloo. O jego mądrości możemy się przekonać również między innymi w odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy, gdzie to on sam wpada na pomysł, kim jest twórca Chudego. Oprócz tego wykazuje talent dziennikarski, jak możemy się przekonać w odcinku Dziennikarz Bloo, gdzie to Maks, sam bez niczyjej pomocy, rozwiązuje tajemnicę Wujka Kieszonki. Cechuje go także wyjątkowo duża wyobraźnia. Sytuacja rodzinna w domu Maksa jest owiana tajemnicą. Nie wiadomo bowiem, co stało się z ojcem bohatera. W czasie serialu możemy poznać jedynie jego mamę i brata. Najprawdopodobniej, rodzice Maksa się rozwiedli. Co ciekawe jednak, charakter bohatera oparty jest na usposobieniu dorosłego Craiga McCrackena, który w wieku siedmiu lat przeżył śmierć swego taty. Tadek, jako starszy brat, często znęca się nad Maksem wszelakimi sposobami, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie; sprawia mu to ogromną radość. Jego mama, jak sam wyjaśnił, pracuje od rana do wieczora, więc zupełnie nie ma pojęcia o konfliktach. Nie wie także, że Maks nie porzucił Bloo, jak mu zaleciła w pierwszym odcinku. Maks był pomysłodawcą wielu przygód ze swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Wygrał między innymi wycieczkę do Europy, a także zachęcił przyjaciół do wyjazdu na biwak. Mimo że oba te pomysły skończyły się kiepsko, Maks zawsze stara się wszystko robić w dobrej wierze. Oprócz tego, nieraz widać go pomagającego w sprzątaniu Domu Pani Foster z własnej inicjatywy. Nie może spożywać cukru. Jeśli do jego organizmu dostanie się choć najmniejsza kropla na przykład słodzonego napoju, Maks zmienia się, zaczyna być nadpobudliwy, szaleje, spożywając coraz więcej cukru. W tym czasie potrafi nawet roznegliżowany chodzić po centrum miasta. Z tego powodu ma zakaz jedzenia słodyczy. Mimo bycia zazwyczaj spokojnym i ułożonym, zdarzają mu się wybuchy złości, jak na przykład szał uwolnienia Bazgrołów (walka o ich prawa), bądź uniemożliwienie Bloo zorganizowania przyjęcia (próba uchronienia się przed ośmieszeniem). Relacje z innymi Główną grupę przyjaciół Maksa stanowią mieszkańcy Domu Pani Foster. Najbardziej związany jest on ze swoim własnym zmyślonym przyjacielem – Bloo. Mimo dość częstych nieporozumień między nimi, na wielu przykładach możemy zobaczyć jak Maks troszczy się o Bloo, a także resztę przyjaciół. Powiedział to nawet Pan Zając w odcinku Nowy dom Bloo. Dowodem wielkiej przyjaźni Maksa i Bloo jest również fakt, iż w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci, on nie opuścił swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela i przychodzi do niego każdego dnia po szkole. Innym przykładem może być odcinek Papa kujonku!, gdzie mimo wyśmiewania przez wszystkich ludzi, Maks staje w obronie swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela. Oprócz tego, Maks nieraz stara się pohamować Bloo przed kolejnym wybrykiem i pomaga mu w naprawieniu wyrządzonych szkód. W odcinku Przyjaźń zmienną jest nawet kiedy Berry Szpaner oferuje mu bardzo duże pieniądze, Maks odmawia sprzedania Bloo, podkreślając, że nie oddałby go za żadne pieniądze świata. Bliskimi przyjaciółmi Maksa są również pozostali wymyśleni przyjaciele, głównie Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Troskę o nich ze strony Maksa widać w praktycznie każdym przypadku, gdy mają oni kłopoty. Maks jest świetnym towarzyszem przygód wymyślonych przyjaciół i bardzo często spędzają razem czas. Ze strony wymyślonych przyjaciół, chłopiec też wiele znaczy. Chudy, Eduardo i Koko niejednokrotnie określali go jako „mądrego i inteligentnego”. Chłopak jest darzony sympatią większości lokatorów domu. Dowodem na to może być wyprawienie urodzin czy pojawienie się wszystkich mieszkańców Domu Pani Foster na zorganizowanie dla niego przyjęcia z okazji jego przeprowadzki i podpisanie się pod kartą pożegnalną dla niego w odcinku Bloo żegna się z Maksem. W stosunku do innych, w tym i nieznajomych, Maks jest automatycznie przyjaźnie i spokojnie nastawiony. Może się to zmienić pod warunkiem, że ktoś wobec niego jest nieustępliwy lub wredny. Dla przykładu, długo tolerował denerwujące zachowanie Goo w odcinku Idź Goo, idź. Złościło go również, gdy Pan Zając i Franka uważali Maksa i Goo za parę. Po długim czasie, Maks w końcu nie wytrzymuje i złości się na Goo, krzycząc na nią. Dość szybko jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z własnego błędu i za namową sumienia decyduje się na przeprosiny dziewczyny, a nawet pomoc w jej asymilacji. Od tej pory pozostają przyjaciółmi, bowiem Goo dzięki Maksowi opanowała swoją wyobraźnię. Kolejnym przykładem jest Junior, dla którego Maks początkowo był miły, jednak złośliwe zachowanie chłopczyka doprowadziło go do wdania się z nim w walkę na miny. Poza tym, bardzo bliskim przyjacielem Maksa jest Franka. Od samego początku byli przyjaciółmi, a od odcinka Moja droga Franko, Maks zakochał się w niej, gdy dostał od niej całusa za zajęcie się jej pracą. Wielokrotnie Maks dawał do zrozumienia, że kocha gosposię. Wątek ten został poruszony w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Punktem kulminacyjnym był odcinek Straszny dzień wyzwań, gdzie Yogi Boo Boo (za namową Bloo) wyzywa Maksa by wyznał France miłość. Chłopak zmuszony, w końcu z trudem robi to. Franka jednak nie jest zła, ani oburzona, a wydaje się wręcz głęboko poruszona. Jednak szybko odkrywa ona, że było to zwyczajne wyzwanie. Wygląd Maks ma brązowe włosy, które w ciemności przypominają owoce kasztanowca. Nosi on czerwony podkoszulek, a pod nim biały sweter. Ma też zielone spodnie, biało-czarne buty i zawsze nosi ten sam plecak (który niejeden raz zgubił mu się albo zniszczył). Cytaty * Ciebie nazwę Buraczek, a ciebie – Lucia. ** Opis: do dwóch szczeniaczków. * Dlaczego papier się rozwija? Bo nie chce zostać w tyle! * Ed, nie jesteś goły. Jesteś... łysy. ** Opis: do Eduardo kiedy zaatakowały go pchły. * Kajtek bez majtek. ** Opis: informując pana Zająca o tym, że jest bez spodni. * Nie oddałbym Bloo za żadne pieniądze świata. ** Opis: Gdy Berry Szpaner chciał kupić Bloo za 10 tysięcy dolarów. * Przecież ty nie masz futra. Pchły żyją w futrach! Och! ** Opis: do Bloo, który chciał mieć pchły. O Maksie * Spokojnie. Maks wróci. ** Opis: Chudy, uspokając załamanego Bloo po wyjściu Maksa do domu; odc. Nowy dom Bloo. * Maks, Maks, Maks! Natychmiast nas wpuść ty bezduszna, szowinistyczna świnio! ** Opis: Goo do Maksa, kiedy zaprosił na noc tylko płeć męską; odc. Piekielny sen. Ciekawostki * W odcinku Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki przez chwilę widzimy numer telefonu Maksa na komputerze bibliotekarki. * Maks razem z Bloo pojawia się w tle w odcinku specjalnym serialu Atomówki pod tytułem "Atomówki rządzą!". * Według karty Maksa, którą stworzyła Koko w odcinku Szaleję za kartami Koko, Maks ma urodziny 8 grudnia. Co ciekawe, w odcinkach, kiedy chłopak miał urodziny – nie było jakichkolwiek oznak zimy. * Jedynym odcinkiem, w którym Maks nie pojawia się jest Psikusowa wojna. * Według karty Koko, mierzy 1,07 metra (2 stopy i 6 cali) i waży 30,39 kilogramów (67 funtów). * W odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą Maks mówi, że ma osiem lat, mimo tych wszystkich urodzin, które miały miejsce w serialu. * Maks jest fanem serialu science fiction pod tytułem "Rakietowe wojny". Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Dolary za towary. * W odcinku Telefon do domu Maks otrzymuje złoty medal oraz samochód za znalezienie opuszczonego zmyślonego przyjaciela. * W odcinku Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę we wspomnieniach Maksa z ostatnich urodzin można zobaczyć jego psa. * W polskiej wersji językowej, od piątej serii Kajetana Lewandowskiego w podkładaniu głosu postaci Maksa zastąpił brat, Beniamin Lewandowski, z powodu okresu dojrzewania. Jednak w oryginalnej wersji językowej głos Seana Marquette'a, który także przeszedł okres dojrzewania w trakcie serialu, został cyfrowo rozbityhttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/FostersHomeForImaginaryFriends. * Rex Cars-A-Lot, postać w którym wcielił się Maks w odcinku Udawaj albo nie, jest parodią Speed Racera. * Wbrew pozorom Maks nie ma na nazwisko Kazoo. Nazwisko to należy wyłącznie do jego zmyślonego przyjaciela, Blooregardahttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/658434806418554880. * Imię Maksa (Mac) pochodzi od imienia i nazwiska twórcy serialu (Craig Mc''Cracken), który zresztą był pierwowzorem dla postaci. * Maks jest wymieniony na liście Wujcia Dobrej Rady w odcinku ''Say Uncle serialu Steven Universe (odcinek niekanoniczny). Wystąpienia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster